What if
by theblindwriter95
Summary: There's always that question: what if. Well maybe the what if actually happened.
1. What if Cedric got the mermaid comb

What if

There's always that question: what if. Well maybe the what if actually happened.

One: What if Cedric got the mermaid comb

Episode: The Floating Palace.

"Oona, I'm sorry."

Sofia's voice was soft as the sea monster had her new friend's magic comb on one of his tentacles.

"I just can't believe it," Oona muttered in surprise. "He has my comb. But I'm not upset with you Sofia."

"But I... If only I swam a little faster..." Sofia trailed off, back in her human form, her head hung in deplore.

"You're still working on being a mermaid. I wouldn't had expected you to just be able to swim quickly."

"I know but—"

"Oh enough of the pity party!" The sea monster groaned in annoyance, poking Sofia with one of the edges of the magic comb.

"Can you please just let her go? Please?" Sofia begged, staring at the sea monster for a moment. His hair did look familiar as a realization came to her. "Mr. Ceedric? Why?"

"Why? I'll never answer that. But I'll let the mermaid go now that I have the comb."

"Thank you."

"But on one condition," Cedric smiled at the child, wrapping her waist with one of his tentacles.

"Okay," Sofia agreed. "I'll do anything Mr. Ceedric."

Cedric narrowed his eyes at the child who stared at him in a sense of hurt and betrayal.

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"That wouldn't be fair. Oona's mom will sink my family's ship if she doesn't have Oona back!"

"Boo hoo Princess Sofia," Cedric mocked, squeezing her waist a little tighter. "I'm waiting for your decision."

"I won't say anything," Sofia wheezed, tears filling her eyes. "I promise."

Cedric unwrapped the tentacle from Sofia's waist as the young girl panted heavily before patting her forehead.

"Good girl."


	2. What if a happy birthday wasn't realized

Two: What if a happy birthday was never realized

Episode: The birthday wish.

Birthday forty one.

How had she not aged yet?

Sofia flopped miserably on her bed, groans of frustration muffled by her pillow.

Fixing her birthday had been fun. For the first twenty times. Then got tiresome. Now it was just frustrating her.

She just wanted to be eleven and let the day pass and move on from her plight.

If only she hadn't made that wish.

"Don't start," Sofia moaned, seeing Clover on her bed. "I have a headache. I'm gonna tell Baileywick that I'm sick."

"Wouldn't that disappoint the ones wanting to celebrate your birthday?" The rabbit asked in surprise.

"Exactly."

Clover didn't question it, hopping away as Sofia crossed her arms and muttered a curse word she knew from Cedric under her breath.

Hopefully birthday forty two will be better.


	3. What if James never apologized

Three: What if James never apologized for making Amber fail

Episode: A royal wedding.

James took a small bite of his piece of wedding cake as Amber came forward, her hair halfway undone from the fiasco he caused.

_She_ _would've complained about that a year or two ago_, he thought bitterly as his twin took the seat across from him.

"You're usually on your third or fourth piece by now. Is everything okay?" Amber asked softly, gently putting her hand on his.

"No. Everything is not okay," James scoffed. "And you're not Sof so don't even bother to help me."

"James, the wedding got saved. Aunt Tilly's happy, the happiest she's ever been! What's the matter?"

"You're what's the matter! Alright?!"

Amber was taken aback, trying to process what was going on.

"I-I don't understand," She stuttered in shock. "If it's about the first born rule, I'm sorry but I did not make that up!"

"I worked hard to be heir!" James croaked, feeling tears in his eyes. "Since birth, I was told that I was gonna be king. I admit I hated some of that and all the memorizing was a pain but that was my destiny and that first born rule took that away from me! You mastered what I had to practice for weeks in only a few hours!"

"So what you're saying is, you don't want me to be queen?"

"Yes. I wanted you to fail today. Am I apologizing for it? No. You'd rather care for yourself than our people."

"That was the old me," Amber frowned, taking her hand off his. "I've changed thanks to Sofia for Enchancia's sakes and guess what?! She's just fine with me being the future queen! If you can't see that then... Then I'll disown you when I do become queen. I might change my mind but I want you to change yours first dear brother. We're supposed to support each other and clearly you're not doing that."

"Just go," James muttered, looking at his piece of wedding cake. "I'll think about your words. In private. Now go. Impress everyone with your queenly attitude."

Amber glanced at him before leaving the table, shaking her head sadly.


	4. What if it wasn't love at first sight

Four: What if it wasn't love at first sight

Episode: Once Upon a Princess.

He thanked her with a gentle smile as her daughter gathered up their things and held them in her arms.

"Please do have your steward send us an order if you need us again," Miranda muttered, taking Sofia's free hand as they were escorted out of the palace by the royal guards.

She took notice of the eight-year-old's face of disappointment and gently stroked her hair as they walked down the bridge away from the palace.

"I thought you and the king would fall in love," Sofia frowned. "Like Cinderella did with Prince Charming."

Miranda sighed at her daughter's innocence. She hated to crush her dreams at that moment, kneeling down towards her.

"Life isn't like that honey. King Roland will probably find someone else who's not of commoner origins. Probably someone who's more better off with him."

Sofia frowned, snuggling close to her mother's side.

"I just wanted a dad again Mom but it won't happen, will it?"

"Maybe. But whoever I find, they'll have to respect you too. We're a team Sofia," Miranda smiled, patting her head. "And we'll always be that way."

"With or without you finding love," Sofia smiled softly, her disappointment vanishing.


	5. What if James hadn't been unmasked

Five: What if James hadn't been unmasked

Note: For details on what happened, see chapter 6 of Jolly Roger Brat's The Secret Love Song, or chapter 9 of her story The Day the Music Died.

James grinned as he listened to the crowd applauding wildly after his song. 'I can't believe it,' he thought as he wiped his tears away and as he watched Vivian sit down again, 'I actually sang this! And in public! And nothing bad happened!'"He couldn't believe that it had been three years since he'd tried to sing that song at his birth mother's funeral. Unfortunately, he had practiced both his and Amber's parts so much that he'd lost his voice on the day they were supposed to sing. But now, after a three-year self-imposed exile from singing in public, he'd decided that he wanted to try the song again. He hadn't told anyone about what he was doing; he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well, I know who's going to be performing tomorrow," Miss Flora smiled as she came up to the stage, "Well done, Secret Singer! Now, would all of our performers take a bow?"

As he took a bow, James stole another glance up at the ceiling, imagining Queen Melinda smiling down at him from Heaven. 'Tomorrow?' he thought, since he didn't have another song planned. He kept his smile on as he thought quickly. 'Okay, no problem. I can always sing this a second time, since I don't have any other song planned,' he thought as he glanced at Amber, who was wiping her eyes with a broad smile as she recognized the song she and James were supposed to sing at the funeral, 'And maybe I'll ask Amber to come up and sing this with me! After all, we were supposed to sing this together! And won't she be surprised when I unmask myself during the chorus!'

As she watched him, Amber's eyes were as bright as her brother's as she whispered, "He did it, Mom! And maybe I'll see if I can sing this with him tomorrow!"

That night, as James was getting ready for bed, he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and saw the family, looking very proud. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, James, or should I say, Secret Singer," Amber smiled, "I wanted to tell you that you did a wonderful job on that song! I'm so proud of you!"

""You knew I'm the Secret Singer?" James asked.

"I had a feeling," Amber smiled as she hugged him. "And I'm so glad you sang that!"

"She's right. Congratulations, James," Roland agreed, "I knew you could do it!"

"And yes," Amber continued, "I knew what you were thinking, and I'd be honored to sing it with you tomorrow!"

"I was going to ask if you'd sing with me, but you're right; great minds think alike," James joked.

"Your mother would be so proud," Roland smiled as he pulled him into a hug.

"And maybe after we sing this, you won't need to sing behind a mask," Amber suggested.

"That's right," James smiled. "Everyone loved hearing me sing tonight, and now I can sing as myself from now on."

As everyone hugged him, the ghost of Queen Melinda was also smiling. "I'm so proud of you, James!"


	6. What if Hugo wasn't a jerk

Six: What if Hugo wasn't a jerk

Episode: Just one of the princes.

"Come on! Ugh!"

Sofia placed a hand to her chest as she fell off of Minimus. Guess getting on a flying horse wasn't as easy as riding an old mop.

"Here, let me help," a voice offered, helping her off the ground.

It sounded familiar. Could it be…

"Hugo?" Sofia asked in surprise, brushing off dust from her riding jersey. "What are you doing here?"

The prince shrugged, brushing his bangs from his face.

"I saw you and James this morning but you seemed to be struggling so I thought I would help you."

Sofia blushed a little, biting her lip.

"I guess the princes are just better at this. Even James seemed against me joining the Flying Derby last night because he doesn't want anyone to make fun of him for helping me."

"You're proving a point that anything can be a princess thing and I admit you're doing a good job at it," Hugo smiled, nudging her playfully. "Where is James anyway?"

"Getting me water. And a riding helmet. I forgot mine at home this morning," Sofia smiled bashfully. "You really think I can do it?"

It was Hugo's turn to be bashful as he helped her aboard Minimus, earning a giggle from the young princess.

"I think you can."

"Thank you."

Sofia felt a tint of crimson hit her cheeks. Was she having her first crush? Hugo was cute but he was Amber's or so she thought.

"Hugo, step away from Sofia!" James growled, handing her the cup of water. "I swear if you did anything to her while I was gone, I'll kick your—"

"Easy there James. I only helped her get on her horse," Hugo interrupted with a smirk.

"You did what?! I was supposed to help her with that!"

"I think she preferred someone who saw her struggling and offered to help as opposed to waiting until you got back."

Unerved by her brother's bewildered expression, Sofia giggled as Hugo kissed her hand before walking off to his own horse.

Maybe with James' help, maybe she wouldn't be able to blush around Hugo if she was distracted with practice while hoping they both would win.

If they did, it would be a huge relief as how could you ride with your crush right beside you.


	7. What if Sofia never became a protector

Seven: What if Sofia never became a protector

Episode: Forever Royal.

Sofia was dead.

Deating Vor was her ultimate sacrifice for the kingdom. Ruby and Jade were still overwhelmed with seeing their best friend collapse into Prisma's arms with tears of pain in her eyes.

Sofia seemed to be getting better as the party had wrapped but alas the pain came back. Thought of to be stomach pain, she was send to bed early in the hopes it would cease in the morning.

Only for most of the family to be woken up in the middle of the night with cries of agony and whimpers of pain with Sofia touching her chest.

That was when they realized that Vor had struck their sister and daughter in the heart during her time in the amulet, the blast of magic trying to release itself but only brought her pain.

Amber nearly lost it when about an hour later, the royal doctor had declared that there was nothing he could do before attacking him with her tiara until Roland told her that it wouldn't do any good.

As Sofia's cries worsened, so did her guilt of suggesting using the amulet to pull Vor into without knowing of the consequences that would follow.

Amber was the only one still awake to witness Sofia's final moments for Miranda and Roland had passed out from exhaustion upon reaching the sixth hour while James didn't even wake up once during Sofia screaming bloody murder.

She didn't even care about the bags under her eyes, seeing Sofia's chest rise slowly. Her sister's voice too hoarse to speak from all the crying and screaming she did and Amber didn't want her too.

Instead Amber gently took Sofia in her arms and stroked her hair, humming the song she recalled singing with her sister and Jun when Fa Mulan had helped them one time which of course she knew now was the amulet's doing.

She heard Sofia take her last breath and then nothing. The older princess nearly dropped her in alarm before placing her back in the bed she had tried sleeping in but couldn't as result of the pain she endured. Amber gently moved her bangs and kissed her forehead before stepping back and wept.

Just as the morning sun had began to rise to present a new day.

That had been a week ago. And Amber found herself doing the same action she had done the morning Sofia had died once Ruby and Jade had given her sister a pine cone.

What could she do with a pine cone? She was dead!

Sofia's casket was opened for all to see with the young princess being buried in her graduation dress cleaned and ironed. Amber had done the makeup for she didn't want anyone else to do it, trying to smile and keep the tears in her eyes from flowing.

Except she couldn't.

She kissed Sofia's cheek, nerved by the coldness of her skin before walking away, grief and guilt both eating at her.


	8. What if Axel was there

Eight: What if Axel was there

Episode: Lord of the rink.

Crushes were embarrassing. Especially if the older sibling knew about it.

And Axel did.

"I know you're only doing ice dancing to be with Princess Sofia Baby Bro," the older brother smiled, ruffling his brother's hair. "If you want to do it, that's fine. Not for a girl."

"It's not just for Sofia," Hugo scoffed, his cheeks a bright pink. "I enjoy ice dancing more than I do hockey."

"Alright. But I'll be watching you from the sidelines. Next to a tree."

"I didn't know Axel would be coming here today," Sofia smiled, brushing off imaginary snow off her sweater.

The embarrassed prince glanced at Axel who waved as Sofia waved back.

"He thinks I have a crush on you," Hugo muttered, taking her hand. "Come on. Let's get some practice in."

"Hugo, you're not the only one with an embarrassing sibling. I told Mom and Dad about practicing with you yesterday and my cheeks turn crimson, only for Amber to make it worse by saying I have a crush on you. Amber of all people."

"At least it wasn't in public. That's something to be thankful for."

As Axel observed the two on the ice, he noticed how gentle his baby brother was with the youngest princess of Enchancia. Especially after the sixth or seventh time she had fallen onto the ice itself, resulting in a purple bruise on her face.

Let alone the increasing blush on Hugo's face.

"Oh this'll hurt in the morning," Sofia groaned as Hugo helped her up.

"You're getting better," he smiled, making sure she was okay. "You just need to keep up your balance."

"That's a bit um difficult. You've just started ice dancing and you've gotten it down perfectly."

"All thanks to his big bro," Axel smiled, coming up to them. "Hugo, the sun's setting. We promised Mother we'd be home before dark."

"Oh I forgot!" Hugo groaned at the realization. He turned to Sofia with a smile. "But before we leave..."

He kissed her non bruised cheek as Sofia turned crimson at the unexpected kiss, causing Axel to chuckle warmly.

"Knew you had a crush on her Hugo. That's one thing you can't hide from your big bro."


	9. What if Elena had lost

Nine: What if Elena had lost

Episode: Elena and the Secret of Avalor.

Why did she fail so hard? Shuriki had won.

Estéban was a traitor, her sister and grandparents still in the enchanted painting, the royal family of Enchancia locked in the dungeon, and Sofia shot by one of the guards' arrows.

Lucia and Raul would be looking down at her in disappointment, Elena knew it that much as a hiss from Sofia brought her back to reality.

"I know it hurts niña but you'll be alright," she assured though her smile was weak.

The arrow had been out long before she and her savior were escorted to the dungeon by the same guards that had shot at them but Sofia was just a child.

Being thrown inside and landing on the wound hadn't helped her in the slightest as Elena helped Sofia to stand.

"Sofia!" Amber screamed at the sight of her sister. "Is that blood?"

"What else would it be?" James scoffed, leaning against the bars once the guards had left. He turned to Roland with a sigh. "Dad, is there anything we can do?"

"Sofia's side has been wrapped up. All she'll need is rest," Roland muttered, looking unsure himself. "If only we hadn't come here."

"That's not your fault King Roland. You had no idea what would happen," Elena smiled a little, seeing Miranda carry Sofia to a corner of the dungeon. If the circumstances were more happier, it would've been heartwarming. "Skylar and the others will distract Shuriki long enough to—"

"To do what?! Sofia's been shot with a arrow by guards, people that help us! My sister could be dead by that time that happens!" Amber interrupted, clearly frustrated.

"Sofia will not die. It'll take time for her to heal but she won't die."

"Says that one that couldn't even get her own out of a painting."

"I couldn't have Mateo release Isa or my grandparents with Shuriki still in the palace maldición!" Elena yelled before covering her mouth and glanced at the sniffing princess. "I'm sorry. It's the first time I've been free in forty one years and I'm trapped again. Except I won't be alone."

"We'll get through this. We just have to be careful and for my daughter's sake, get out of here before things get worse," Miranda muttered, stroking a resting Sofia's hair.

"And act like rulers of our own kingdom," James added, trying to lighten the mood. "A small crowded kingdom."

Miranda couldn't help but smile a little, putting a hand on James' shoulder.

"Yes a small crowded kingdom and hope for the best."


	10. What if Miranda and Roland had a baby

Ten: What if Miranda and Roland had a baby

Episode: Sometime after season two.

I had just turned nine when Mom and Dad had made the announcement that they were expecting and naturally we were excited.

Well James and I were. Amber fainted, having me catch her in my arms so she wouldn't hit her head on her throne.

I wouldn't admit to Mom or Dad but I was nervous too. Somehow Mom managed to know how I was feeling a few weeks after the announcement.

"Just my motherly instincts Sofia," She said upon my asking of how she knew.

As the months passed and Mom experienced mood swings, morning sickness, and the like while a baby bump began to form where her slenderness used to be, Amber and I were downright terrified of the thought that we would be like that one day upon marrying Desmond and Hugo when we got older.

Yet Mom seemed to figure that out too. Just as the baby started kicking. She was crying tears of joy, I smiled softly at the touch, and Amber screamed excitedly which internally worried Dad and James only to get smiles on their faces too.

As siblings Amber, James, and I made sure to help Mom whenever we could. Especially with the nursery that we might've turned into our own project. Oops. Sorry Dad and Baileywick!

Amber wanted the baby to have her crib from when she and James were babies. That was fair enough as it saved Dad money and Mr. Cedric could restore it with his magic. James wanted the nursery to have a canon but Amber and I quickly told him no in the fear it would go off and harm our little brother or sister. I gave my old rag doll from the village to the nursery to remind our little brother or sister mine and Mom's roots before being royal.

Eventually the big day came as I woke up to Mom screaming in pain, the sound echoing through the castle walls. Something I never heard from her before. Her screams woke up Clover too and he seemed annoyed before being told by me that she was giving birth to the new prince or princess of Enchancia.

He went back to sleep as I got out of bed. I knew Mom would be okay eventually but I was scared. Mr. Cedric unfortunately told me that women in Mom's position usually died from giving birth a few days prior and though he apologized, it resulted in a nightmare or two.

Amber and James seemed to be scared too. We wanted to see her but Baileywick forbidden us to and Dad didn't want us traumatized by the experience. It took I didn't know how long as I had fallen asleep in James' lap but woke up to the sounds of our little brother or sister crying.

I wasn't the youngest anymore. That felt strange to realize that as Dad invited us to his and Mom's bedchamber.

She was tired but happy as our baby brother or sister wailed upon seeing us.

"Look! Amber's mouth!" James joked, earning a playful swat in return.

The baby had Mom's eyes and Dad's hair, stopping its wailing as the three of us watched Mom snuggle the baby close.

"Daddy is it a boy or a girl?" Amber wondered.

"A girl," Dad smiled.

"And if it's alright with you and James Amber, we were thinking of naming her after your birth mother," Mom added.

Amber blinked. We didn't know Queen Lorelei well enough nor what happened to her but Dad sometimes told Amber that she reminded him of her at times. Especially with her love of astronomy.

I wiped away Amber's tears as she answered Mom's request with a simple nod.

Princess Lorelei the second had a nice ring to it and I was the first to hold her, a little nervous that I would drop her.

But the moment I hear her coo and swing at my amulet with her chubby hands, I smiled.


	11. What if Lucinda didn't cast the spell

Eleven: What if Lucinda didn't cast the spell

Episode: Mom's the word.

"Sorry Sofia," Lucinda whispered, flying off with her mother to do more Mother's Day hexing.

Sofia sighed miserably, resting her head on the rail of the boat as tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away, not wanting to be a baby on Miranda's special day.

It wasn't fair! Why did she have to share? Miranda was her mother first, not Amber and James'! It should've been just the two of them like it used to be.

While grateful the wheel for the carriage had been fixed, Sofia felt miserable throughout the boat ride, joining in force laughter at Amber and James bonding with Miranda.

Getting on the island, she carried her basket, following the more exquisite one behind her as it too was sharing Miranda's love.

First the roses then the basket and now the smiling and laughter from Amber and James' lips as Sofia was on the bridge of tears.

She tried to wipe them away again but wasn't as successful, hearing Miranda excuse themselves to Amber and James before taking her hand.

"Sofia what's the matter?" The queen of Enchancia asked, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's tear stained face.

"Mother's Day is supposed to be our day. It's my favorite day of the year, and Amber and James ruined it!" Sofia sniffed.

Miranda knelt down to her daughter's level, stroking her hair with a smile.

"I see what's going on, you have to share me now and you don't like it. Sofia, I'm not just your mom but I'm Amber and James' mom too. It's their first Mother's Day and they've been excited all morning. Just because they're apart of our family, doesn't mean I love you less and sharing my attention with them is just another adjustment for you."

"I didn't realize it was their first Mother's Day. I should apologize."

"I think you spending the day with us is an apology within itself," Miranda smiled, hugging her close before letting go. "We'll have a great day. I promise."


	12. What if Vor killed Amber

Twelve: What if Vor killed Amber

Episode: Forever Royal.

The amulet sensed evil in the air as Sofia threw it on the ground. Everything was going according to plan.

Well almost.

Wormwood had heard Amber and alerted Vor and then nothing. Sofia thought she had heard a scream from her sister but had pushed it aside.

With Vor gone, she ran to Amber who was laying on the throne room floor.

"No. Please no."

It was a small plead as Sofia gently put her hands on Amber's face.

Her sister's chocolate brown eyes were widened in horror but they didn't blink.

Her body didn't move.

"Oh Amber!" Sofia sobbed, clinging to her sister's lifeless body.

Vor was gone, everything was back to normal but she didn't care.

Her sister was dead. She failed to protect her.

"Sofia? Honey?" Miranda asked as the rest of the family and Cedric had come in the room.

Sofia had lost count of how long she'd been clinging to Amber's lifeless body as she looked up, her face soaked with tears.

"I—I failed. Amber...She's dead. V-Vor killed her," she stuttered with a sniff. "How can I protect the Ever Realm if I couldn't protect my sister."

Miranda gently closed Amber's eyes, knowing she would never wake up again as she stroked Sofia's hair.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. We'll help you if you need it."

"I know."

"You have to let go of Amber Sofia. It won't do anything good if you're clinging to her," Roland suggested with the hurt of grief in his voice.

"I can't," Sofia sniffed, looking up at her mentor, her best friend. "Mr. Cedric, is there anyway you can bring her back?"

"Sofia..." Cedric trailed off, seeing her look of heartbreak. He hated to decline her request but he had to. "I can't inter with the decreased princess. I'm sorry but Amber's gone and as much as you want her to come back, she can't."

Sofia screamed in grief as Miranda, Roland, Tilly, and James backed away, allowing her to have her moment.

They all would be hurting but not as much as she and knew it well even if they didn't want to.


	13. What if Clover ran away for good

Thirteen: What if Clover ran away for good

Episode: Clover time.

With Clover's whereabouts ceased to nothing, Sofia went back into the castle and did her portrait with a smile. If one were paying attention, they would've seen that it had been weak.

Almost as if she was concealing her real emotions so her parents wouldn't notice.

Yet long after the portrait had been completed and hung on the wall to dry, Sofia's cheeks were flushed from crying. Being mature for her age, crying was something she rarely expressed unless it was necessary.

This time through Clover's disappearance was a must for her to shed tears. She hadn't meant for him to run away as a result of a disagreement.

In all honesty she should've been used to sharing a room. She shared one with Miranda for six years once she'd outgrown her crib and aside from damp sheets from potty training accidents or vomit from getting sick in the middle of the night that required her mother to wash them, there had been no complaints.

Sharing with Clover had been a different experience. Sofia tried to reach a compromise with the rabbit but to her, it seemed like he hadn't cared.

"Sofia?"

Amber's voice had cut away from her thoughts as Sofia glanced at her with blood shot eyes.

"Can you close the door please?" She asked softly, her bottom lip quivering.

The older sister nodded, sitting down beside her. Admittedly she was alarmed by the way the younger sister's normally bright ocean blue eyes looked but didn't say anything about it.

Instead she stroked Sofia's hand and hoped it would ease whatever heartbreak she was enduring.

"Is something wrong?" Amber asked, stroking her hair with a free hand.

"Clover ran away," Sofia croaked. "I got mad at him for making my room a mess yesterday and he just disappeared. I looked all over for him this morning but I couldn't find him anywhere. It's all my fault."

"No Sofia. It can't be. Maybe your rabbit, err Clover, just needs some space. It happens to the best of us. Even James and I need space from each other once in awhile."

"You think so? I thought he hated me and went to live in the forest to find a girl rabbit to have babies with."

"I'm not completely sure but Sofia you'll be okay. It's just one disagreement. He'll come back. Hopefully," Amber mumbled.

"If he doesn't come back, then what?" Sofa wondered.

Amber sighed, wiping away her sister's tear stained face with a handkerchief she kept as a spare before she smiled.

"You'll have us. You'll have the rest of the animals you're friends with. Heck you'll probably find another rabbit in the future. We'll be here for you with or without Clover."

Sofia brightened a little. Though her heart still ached, she felt more better than what she had been.


	14. What if Sofia wanted to quit

Fourteen: What if Sofia wanted to quit

Episode: Lord of the rink.

"Thank you Hugo."

Sofia smiled warmly at the boy in front of her, brushing imaginary dust off her sweater.

"No problem," Hugo smiled. He frowned, noticing her eyes widening for a second. "You okay?"

Sofia blinked, realizing how she was acting and ran off.

It was rather childish for her to think that the enchanted ice skates were just like the trick shoes Amber had once given her. But she did.

She recalled the humiliation she'd felt that day. Her cheeks red in embarrassment and tears flowing in her eyes that she had shed privately in the girls bathroom.

Except now her cheeks were red from the cold and her privacy to cry was in the woods. A few tears fell down her cheek before wiping them away, seeing familiar blonde hair.

"Sof everything alright?" James asked. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "You scared us back there."

Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"I thought about quitting ice dancing," She muttered.

"How come? You just need a little more practice that's all."

"No it's not that. It's the skates. They reminded me of the trick shoes Amber gave me during my first dance class."

"The trick shoes that Amber... Oh. I can see why," James realized. He hugged her gently. "Sof, that won't happen again. If you fall, we'll help you back up. And no one laughed this time."

"Everyone laughed the last time?" Sofia asked in disbelief.

"Well not everyone. Except some of the boys and Amber obviously. But that's in the past. Hugo's waiting for you to come back. Will you come back?"

"I guess so. James um thank you for this talk."

"You're welcome Sof," James smiled, taking her hand. "Though we'll try again tomorrow. You're freezing."


	15. What if Sofia didn't get her enchant-let

Fifteen: What if Sofia didn't get her enchant-let

Episode: The princess and the protector.

"Sorry Sofia. Guess you'll have to go back to doing whatever it is you princesses do."

Crysta's voice wasn't harsh but it wasn't warm either as Sofia sighed in defeat.

"Maybe I can try again," She hoped with a weak smile.

"Maybe when you're older," Crysta smiled a little. "I got a hand it to you kiddo, you really proved me wrong today."

"But I still failed! Am I just not fast enough? Is something wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You at least did your best and I was looking forward to having you as my trainee. I'll talk to the others and see if you can try again. Maybe in a week or a year, who knows?"

"Yeah," Sofia sulked, barely glancing at the fairy.

Cyrsta squezzed her gloved hand, frowning at her distraught look. She had expected too much of the girl to do in one day, forgetting that she was still a child and not a capable adult.

Sofia did try. She really did. But luck just wasn't in her favor as the fairy watched Sky take the girl home once they made it back to the ground again.

And swore she heard Sofia's soft sobs before flying off to the isles of Protectors to declare the unfortunate news.


	16. What if Amber told someone

Sixteen: What if Amber told someone

Episode: Dads and Daughters day.

"_Forget I said anything Sofia."_

"Clearly she didn't Hildy," Amber grumbled as Hildegard whined about her soaked dress, sitting next to Kari.

Amber, on the other hand, had been granted permission to sit with the adults during their departure from the Enchanted Animal Park. Normally it wasn't allowed unless a child had been hurt or sick but Amber had been surprised when Miss Elodie had accepted her explanation of a personal matter that simply couldn't wait to be dealt with at a later time.

After placing Sofia away from Hildegard in case she were to say anything else upsetting, Amber made her way to the carriage as the adults stopped their conversation.

"Is everything alright?" Roland asked, helping her into the carriage.

"No," Amber sighed. "Hildegard said something to Sofia yesterday and I could tell that it was bothering her today. Let alone me."

"What'd she say?" Henrik asked, still annoyed with his daughter's attitude towards the end of the trip.

Amber sighed again, hoping Sofia was alright back in the other carriage.

"Hildy said that Dad isn't Sofia's real dad in front of everyone yesterday and told her to forget about what she said. She didn't even apologize for it!"

"_Because I'm not your real daughter like Amber."_

Roland's look of concern turned to anger as he recalled Sofia's words when she had found her picture in his pocket watch. It now explained her crestfallen attitude for most of the trip.

"King Henrik, didn't you teach Hildegard to respect anyone who doesn't have a biological mother and father while you were spoiling her with dolls?" He asked, trying his best not to lose his posture in front of Amber. "Sofia's sensitive about her biological dad, let alone me if anyone says that I'm just her stepdad. I love her and Amber equally, even if she's not my biological daughter."

Henrik tried to explain himself but wasn't able to as Miss Elodie glanced at the two kings, not wanting things to escalate into ugliness between them before placing a gentle hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Now I see why you told me it wasn't a problem that could wait," She smiled softly. "Princess Amber, you really care for your sister's wellbeing. That's a true trait of a future king or queen."

"Thank you Miss Elodie," Amber smiled. "I didn't mean my outburst earlier. I—"

"It's okay Princess Amber. I'll have a long discussion with Hildegard about what she said to your sister later today," Henrik assured, turning to Roland. "I should've set her straight years ago."

"You may not be able to change the past King Henrik but you can change Hildegard's future for the better," Roland said before turning to his daughter. "Amber, you've shown selflessness today with letting Sofia join the sing along and being gentle with her when she messed up."

"I just wanted her to be happy Daddy," Amber blushed softly in embarrassment at the extol she was given. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. I love you two now and forever."

By the time they've reached their own carriages to take them home, Sofia had reportedly passed out from exhaustion resulting from the day's events according to Kari as Roland took her in his arms while Amber followed behind him.

She really did care about her sister's wellbeing no matter what.


	17. What if Hugo was actually sick

Seventeen: What if Hugo was actually sick

Episode: Lord of the rink.

Sofia knew what being sick was like. It was nothing but awful as Hugo was getting worse as the day went on.

At first it was just a cold. No big deal. But as she touched his forehead with her gloved hand, Sofia could feel it burning. He wasn't in any shape to continue with his charade of not being sick.

"Hugo please! You need to rest!" She pleaded. "Let my get your dad! He can take you—"

"I'm fine Sofia!" Hugo interrupted with a cough. He turned to her with watering eyes. "Please. Just a little longer. I promise."

Sofia sighed in annoyance. Boys could be stubborn sometimes.

"Hugo, I told you those same words a few months ago when I was sick during Flying Derby practice. You told me no and took me to the infirmary."

Hugo wobbly skated around her and almost fell before Sofia caught him with her hands.

"Thank you. Sofia, you were going to ride a flying horse with a high fever of a hundred three. You could've crashed."

"And you nearly fell on the ice while wearing enchanted ice skates Hugo," Sofia reminded him, her tone serious. "To your dad. Now."

Hugo whined much to her dismay as she tried to hide a giggle. It was true that boys were nothing but stubborn but they could be funny if needed.

Eventually he became reluctant to going to see his father as Sofia took Hugo by the hand. The winter air made it glorious for people to notice her cheeks were red because of the cold, not because she was blushing.

"Princess Sofia, this isn't Enchanted Ice Dancing for one and another thing, what's wrong with my son?" King Garrick asked upon seeing the two before Hugo fell flat on the ice.

"I'm sorry to intrude my way into the hockey field King Garrick," Sofia apologized as James helped Hugo to his feet. "But Hugo has a fever. He's been tiring himself out being with me."

"And why was he with you? Unless you convinced him that you wanted to play hockey."

Sofia sighed, glancing at Hugo before turning back to his father.

"Actually, sir, he was doing Enchanted Ice Dancing with me. We've been partners for weeks and if Hugo thought that if he faked being sick and not attend hockey practice today, he could get away with it. As you all can see, Hugo's actually sick but I'm really sorry for not only intruding practice but revealing Hugo's secret in front of everyone."

"I see. I can't decide whether I'm disappointed with him lying and keeping secrets or relived that you got Hugo here before anything serious happened," Garrick smiled, taking his son in his arms before walking towards Sofia and patted her head. "You two look great together."

"Thank you King Garrick," Sofia blushed.

"Though the boys will be disappointed that I'll have to end practice early."

"I'll sure they're understand. Though promise me Hugo will take it easy."

"If it's not me, it'll be his mother to make sure that Hugo will rest!" Garrick promised with a laugh. He patted her head again. "You best take it easy yourself. You'll bound to catch a cold if not careful out here."

"I'll be careful," Sofia smiled. "And Hugo?"

"Yes?" Hugo asked weakly with a cough.

"We have a few weeks until our dance recital. Just get plenty of rest as I won't be able to do it without my handsome partner."


	18. What if Cedric didn't betray the family

Eighteen: What if Cedric didn't betray the family

Episode: Day of the sorcerers.

"Get the royal family to a safe location. Now!"

Cedric glared at the guards who stared at him for a moment before obeying his order.

"What about Princess Sofia?" One guard asked. "We thought she was with you."

"She will be," Cedric assured with a somber smile. "I promise you that gentlemen. Now get your ass moving. Go. Go!"

One by one a guard had a member of the royal family (despite Amber's complaining of their sudden departure) and had left Cedric alone.

Until Sofia arrival, her face filled with betrayal and utter confusion.

"Mr. Cedric, did you..." She wondered before a finger was put to her lips.

"Your family's safe Sofia. I suggest you go somewhere to hide before you get hurt," Cedric said, patting her head.

"But—"

"I thought you've frozen the royal family by now Cedric. It'll be a pity that you didn't listen," Grimtrix smiled, meaning to interrupt the sweetness of the conversation. "No matter. I'll freeze the princess for you."

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia cried out before feeling the pain of the Medusa stone on her body and froze.

Her innocent face screamed of terror and sadness as a tear froze midway as Cedric turned and slapped his former headmaster in the face.

"She's just a child! What the hell were you thinking Grimtrix?!" The sorcerer demeaned, for once thankful for Sofia's inability to hear him.

Grimtrix rolled his eyes and laughed at Cedric's outburst only to find himself being frozen mid laugh by Cedric's Medusa stone. Eventually watching as his own was destroyed as Sofia ran to Cedric and buried her head on his robe.

Her heartbreaking whimpers got to him as Cedric stroked her hair, assuring the traumatized child that Grimtrix wouldn't hurt anyone else. Not by a long shot.

Sofia listened and nodded softly at his words but kept her face buried in Cedric's robe until the guards came and dragged him away once Cedric destroyed his own Medusa stone while surprising the rest of the royal family with his heroic deed.


	19. What if Sofia couldn't talk to animals

Nineteen: What if Sofia couldn't talk to animals

Episode: Once upon a Princess.

"I'm not gonna scream."

The animals in front of her relaxed at her words before she picked up the rabbit and cuddled him.

The rabbit sniffed at her before becoming irritated and scratched her cheek. Sofia gasped at the sight of blood going down her cheek as she placed the rabbit down.

Talk about being unfriendly.

The birds tweeted in an attempt to apologize for the rabbit's behavior as she bandaged and cleaned her cheek while the squirrel had gotten her shoes.

"Thank you," Sofia smiled at the squirrel. She attempted to guess at his name. "Chip? Dale?"

Eventually she settled on Chippy much to the squirrel's annoyance. Mia and Robin she named for the birds and Clover she named for the rabbit. The three animals seemed pleased with her choices unlike Chippy who raised a fist angrily at her.

She apologized to him with a smile as Clover gave her her dress while Mia and Robin held a bed sheet next to her body so she could undress without looking into the mirror and seeing baby fat surrounding her stomach.

It was like they knew she was a princess which was strange. How'd they get to her in the first place?

Maybe Sofia would be lucky enough for them to answer her questions in a form of charades after school.

If her day was decent that is.


	20. What if Sofia had to quit the protectors

Twenty: What if Sofia had to quit the protectors

Episode: Weeks after the Princess and the Protector.

Sofia had been coming home as of late knackered, lacking her usual energy. Having been her age before, I assumed that she was starting to show signs of growing up.

Though I was wrong. As Rollie was with Amber and James one afternoon, I waited for Sofia's return and gasped at what I saw.

A gash on my daughter's face just below her right eye and by the dry blood that adorned it, it was recent.

"Hi Mom," Sofia smiled. She noticed my face and patted my hand. "I'll clean it up."

"How did you get it?" I questioned. She looked hesitant to tell me. "Sofia?"

My daughter sighed, glancing at the bracelet she was wearing more often these days. We don't know how she got it but it just appeared one day and that was that.

Then she looked at me. Sofia really wanted to lie by the look on her face and the flowing of tears in her eyes as she sat down beside but as her mother, lies were something I couldn't tolerate one bit.

And she knew it to by the look on her face.

"I was on a protector mission this morning and got into a scrape with a woman who doesn't like me," Sofia confessed with a sigh.

"And just how long have you been on these missions?" I asked.

"A few weeks."

"Without telling me or your father?"

"I only wanted to protect you!" Sofia protested. "I thought I could handle it but I guess I can't."

"You certainly can't," I scoffed, taking her hand. "What if something happened to you? How would we find you?"

"Amber would tell you."

"So you've been having her lie for you this whole time? You're in deep trouble young lady."

"I know," Sofia sighed. "Mom, I'm sincerely sorry."

"I know you are," I said, wiping away a tear that was trailing down her face. "But coming home like this proves that you're too young to be a protector. Tomorrow I want you to contact whoever made you one in the first place and say that you quit."

"But am I still in trouble?"

I walked her into my and Roland's room, grabbing some wipes, bandages, and spray to clean off her face before wiping off the dry blood.

"Yes you are."

"I'm grounded aren't I?" Sofia asked, flinching at the spray's touch.

"You are indeed," I smiled warmly, kissing her cheek. "I was thinking a few weeks after you told me about being a protector but how about two weeks instead?"

Sofia nodded softly in defeat. I hated the thought of punishing her but it had to be done.

For as a mother, the safety of my children came first.


End file.
